Mobile devices often have a locked mode to prevent accidental or unauthorized access to the device. Typically, the locked mode displays limited information (e.g., date, time, etc.) and prevents the user from accessing applications (often called the lock screen). In one simple example, the user must perform a predetermined finger swipe to switch the phone from the locked mode to an unlocked mode. Depending on the user configuration, an additional password can be required to unlock the mobile device. In the unlocked state, the user typically has access to full functionality. The terms “above-lock” and “below-lock” are used to describe these different states. For example, above-lock describes a state wherein a majority of the applications are not accessible to a user as a result of the device being in a locked state. Likewise, below-lock means that a device is in a state wherein the majority of applications are accessible to the user. For example, in the below-lock state, a main screen (also called home or start screen) is displayed that shows a plurality of icons associated with applications. If the mobile device is not used for a predetermined time period, it can automatically switch back from the below-lock to above-lock state and display the lock screen when the user attempts to use the phone again.
It is a common scenario to use a mobile phone to capture note content that the user wishes to remember (i.e. a grocery list, a reminder, a photo of something important, or an audio note-to-self). Creating the digital equivalent of a post-it note or reminder can be more time-consuming and complex on a mobile phone than with pen and paper. To complete a note-taking task via conventional methods on a phone requires several steps, some of which include—but are not limited to—proceeding past the lock screen, navigation to the launch point for an application, launching the application, and starting a new note. Research shows that users are often deterred from quick note taking due to the number of steps and will instead try to remember their note without the help of software, or use paper instead.
Even when a user takes the time to capture a note on their mobile device, there is not an effective way to quickly view the note or be reminded to look at notes. This is a limitation on the usefulness of notes because users are required to remember important notes and/or take multiple steps to resurface them.